


A Ship For Two

by EmetoOmo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seasickness, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: It isn’t often that Sidon gets time away from Zora’s Domain. Excited for some rare time together, Link is all too happy to take a lovely ship ride with him…only for the fickle seas to throw a wrench in their lovely evening.





	A Ship For Two

**Author's Note:**

> lewd-pen asked: Oof hope you're still taking those prompts - SidLink and seasickness :3c
> 
> Apologies that this is 1.4k words of mostly fluff, but I promise there’s emeto hell towards the back half!
> 
> Warning! Graphic depictions of vomiting ahead!

It wasn’t often that Sidon got time away from Zora’s Domain. So, when the opportunity arose that the Zora Prince had been granted a small vacation, Link was more than happy to give into his boyfriend’s suggestion…set sail. Even if it was just a couple of evenings alone, it was better than nothing.

The weather was balmy as they made their way onto the modestly sized ship. Link had once saved the captain’s young twins from a band of moblins that had encroached on their homeland, and in return the man had graciously offered him a boon of his choosing. Back then, he’d simply smiled and waved him off.

Thankfully, the man had not forgotten, and was more than happy all these months later to accept Link’s request.

Prince Sidon carried what little luggage they had. Just a burlap sack for Link was all, and he’d have carried the Hero of Hyrule had the younger man allowed him to.

“Jes’ say when yer ready to head back to the mainland, and I’ll turn us ‘round,” the captain offered to the boys.

“Of course, Captain. Thank you again,” Sidon smiled that shark-toothed grin at him, wide and eager. The man, having seen some shit in his time, didn’t even recoil like some did.

Link just chuckled, and slid an arm around Sidon, amused at how pleased the prince seemed at getting no flinch.

“I like him,” he said definitively, giving a sage nod.

“I knew you would,” Link replied, his voice gentle and soft, lacking the roughness it often held in battle. There was still some gravel to it, years of shouting orders and battle cries having shaped it, but Sidon enjoyed the sound of it.

“You have outdone yourself,” Sidon insisted, moving toward the bow, Link in tow, just taking in the view.

“Nahhh…” Link said, brushing it off, a light sheen of blush coloring his cheeks. “You wanted to sail, I just knew someone…”

Sidon’s smile only grew more with pride. “Impressive! The people you must know, the adventures you have had! Accolades and lives saved, yet here you are, humble as ever!”

The blush on Link’s cheeks darkened, and he let his hands grip the guard rail just for something to focus on as he shifted shyly. He loved the way his boyfriend gushed, the way he got so excited over the smallest of things. His exuberance was contagious, and before he knew it, he was grinning like a fool as well.

The ship left port without much fuss at all, gliding through the still waters like a wraith, and for a time, Link simply relaxed against his lover, enjoying the breeze as they picked up speed. Blue skies stretched on as far as the eye could see, and Sidon couldn’t help but to reflect on how the sky and sea played against the cerulean of Link’s eyes.

Lunchtime would come, and the hero would surprise his prince as he pulled two well packed containers from his pack. It was nothing fancy, well smoked boar’s meat, and fresh fruit he’d gathered on the way over to meet with Sidon.

“Your cooking is simply exquisite,” Sidon complemented, an arm wrapped around Link while he held his call container in his lap and plucked pieces out with his claw tips.

Link smiled. “You think everything I do is exquisite, and I love every minute of it.”

Sidon picked up a piece of cut diced apple that had been smoked with the boar, and fed it to his smaller lover. “It is interesting to me. You shrink from the praise, nearly hide from it, when from any other source. Yet, you appear to thrive in it when it comes from me. It isn’t a show you’re putting on to appease me, is it?”   
  
A worried expression fell over Sidon’s normally glowing features, and Link frantically waved, trying to shoo it away. “No! Never! I like it, it’s different when it comes from you. I don’t do anything to earn it, you just…give it to me because you genuinely love me, and that feels good. It feels… _odd_  to be thanked for saving another’s life. To be gloated for doing what is the right thing, what anyone with a conscience should do. It’s like being handed a medal for being what everyone should already be…it doesn’t feel right.”

Sidon smiled, and leaned to kiss Link’s cheek. “That makes a good deal of sense.”

Link turned and caught the prince’s lips, the hero’s soft and full against the thinner, coarser Zora’s. “I love you.”

If he could have blushed then, Sidon would have. “I love you too.”

They would gorge themselves on their lunch, and most of the dinner in that once sitting, losing track of time as they chatted and cuddled. Some clouds had started to roll in on the horizon, small and fluffy, dark against the sunset sky. It was beautiful, and Link pulled out his Sheikah slate to catch a photo of himself and Sidon with it as the backdrop.

“Take us home, Captain!” Link called to him, giving him a wave and pointing back the way they (or at least he thought it was the way) they came.

“Aye!” Was all the reply he’d get, and unfurling the sails to better catch the tailwind, they would start home.

Unfortunately, the sea’s moods were as ephemeral and capricious as the weather, and the small beautiful clouds would quickly work to blacken the already dark sky, overtaking them long before they could make it to shore.

Though surefooted against the deck, ‘sure’ was not something Link would call his stomach as the small boat was pitched like a toy in a bathtub. It roiled violently with the seas, pitching fits as they took plunges down from large swells. Sidon didn’t have a single issue, having thrown the pack over his shoulder, and wrapped a sturdy arm around Link, his other hand gripping the railing.

“Are you alright?” Sidon called out over the storm.

Link could barely hear him through the wind and hard pelting rain. He could feel the surge of pressure up his throat as his stomach dropped out again on the ride back down the other side of another wave. Sidon gave him a worried expression, pulling him closer. He’d never seen Link so pale.

“Let us retire til the storm passes! I don’t wish to lose you over the rail!” The prince tried to call to him again, starting to lead him away from the railing.   
  
Link death gripped it, but as he opened his mouth to protest, he belched up a sudden gush of dark, bitter vomit. It slid down his chin and onto his blue tunic, and before Sidon could react, the hero pitched forward as his stomach gave a harder clench, projecting another wave of partially-digested food across the wood of the deck.

“Link!” He gasped, doing the only thing he could think of. He gathered him against the railing, pressing his body against him, and trapped him there with his strong arm wrapped around his middle once more. The pressure was almost unbearable for Link, however, his head swimming from sea sickness. As another wave came screaming up his esophagus, Sidon’s overprotective grip forced it out in an alarming, thick volume.

The veins protruded from Link’s neck with the force of it, and without chance for breath, a second gush chased it up, leaving him coughing and choking on the tail end of it. Just when he thought it might end, the ship would drop an impossible distance and leave now watery, viscous puke spilling from his lips.

Most of it wasn’t even going into the water below, the storm’s wind taking it where ever it wanted it to go, mostly straight down Link’s front and back against Sidon.

Link trembled, weak and entirely relying on Sidon to support him, and against his better judgment, Sidon drug him into the belly of the small ship. The sea sickness was worse when he couldn’t find the horizon, but for the most part, he was empty, spending the remainder of the strip shivering in puke-and-rain-soaked clothing while he heaved bile and spittle into a mildewed old bucket.

“Perhaps…next time you pick the trip,” Sidon spoke softly, brushing sweating strands of hair back from Link’s pale, sweaty forehead.

“D…deal…” Link hiccupped, groaning miserably.

~fin


End file.
